


September Songs

by Drift



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Corruption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Daydreaming, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mecha, Monster Hunters, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sex, Songfic, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suggestive Themes, Touching, Undercover As Prostitute, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Song inspired drabbles / double-drabbles, pairings and tags added on the go. Before every drabble will be warnings if needed.Trying to post a tiny something every day of this September!I only use song snippets; while listening to music  ideas form from just a few lines of a song... rarely the whole thing.





	1. Ratchet/Drift - Irgendwie Irgendwo Irgendwann

**Author's Note:**

> Nena - Irgendwie Irgendwo Irgendwann 
> 
> Gib mir die Hand  
(Give me your hand)  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
(I'll build you a castle of sand)  
Irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann  
(Somehow Somewhere Sometime)  
Die Zeit ist reif für ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit  
(The time is due for a little tenderness)  
Irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann  
(Somehow Somewhere Sometime)

He'd been alone. Broken, nearly shattered. Not just his frame but his spark as well. Had nothing left. Nothing to fight for, nothing to live for. No hope for things to ever be better. Ever be good again.

Like all those million years ago. 

Back then Ratchet had taken his hand. Had helped him, healed him, his broken spark. Was the only one who believed in Drift when even he himself didn't. 

And just like then, it was Ratchet again, how picked the pieces up, put him back together. Lit that spark of hope again. Warmed his frame with gentle touches. Never expecting anything in return. 

Drift thought; maybe, just maybe somehow, somewhere, sometime... they had a future together.


	2. Jazz/Prowl - Beat Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: suggestive themes, public touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon Curtis - Beat Drop
> 
> So give it to me baby  
Tell me, what's it gonna be?  
Gonna give it to me dirty  
Out where everybody sees  
'Cause I can't do nothing with you  
If you're never gonna dance  
So you'd better find some rhythm  
'Cause they're playing "Bad Romance"  
(Want your bad romance)

Prowl wondered why he had agreed to come with Jazz to this club. He wasn't into dancing, wasn't into consuming highgrade outside the safety of his flat, wasn't into the much too loud music, that nearly hurt his sensitive doorwings.

Still here he was. Watching Jazz move his body skilfully to the rhythm. Ah yes, that's why he had agreed.

He was into watching Jazz enjoy himself like that, dance and just being genuinely happy.

The current song ended and melted into the next. Jazz took that as an excuse to take a break and walk over to Prowl, who still nipped at his first cube of engex. "You can't just stay here all night and watch" the Polyhexian said with a pout, leaning in very close to the Praxian to not have to yell over the loud music, like this Prowl couldn't see his mischievous smirk neither. 

"You have two options Prowl... you can come with me and give me a dance to the next song... or" one of Jazz' servos went down the other's frame, slow and suggestive "you can give me something else" Not caring for the partying crowd around them Jazz rubbed Prowl's panel, placing a small kiss on the others audio.

Doorwings flared in surprise and arousal from the proposal and the touch. "Ah- I don't... can't dance" 

"Good"


	3. Jazz/Barricade - Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase Holfelder - Animal
> 
> Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

The vampire's visor glowed dangerously in the dark as he noticed a lone mech entering his den. The mech's black plating reflected the silver moonlight that filtered through a small crack in the ceiling, two pairs of red optics looking around searching. 

"Barricade, long time no see"

Jazz raspy voice echoed from the bare stone walls, giving the illusion that he was everywhere at once, before the dark grey mech stepped into the cool light, being just a few meters away from the doorwinged mech.

Everything in Barricade's processor told him to turn and run, but the pull of his spark to the other's was stronger. 

Without a word the black Praxian stepped closer, right into his <del>ex</del> lover's waiting arms. Last time he spend the night with Jazz he barely made it out alive. 

This time he would be more careful. Won't let his guard down after enjoying the other's company, he though, while baring his neck and his array for Jazz to take.


	4. Prowl/Jazz - Walk through the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioned Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joss Whedon - Walk through the fire
> 
> So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
[What can't we face]  
But why I froze, not one among them knows  
[If we're together?]  
And never can be told

They had won another battle, the casualties on their side were few, just as he had calculated. Mostly everything went better than expected.

So why didn't he feel like celebrating?

All the other's were up in the rec room enjoying the rare occasion that high command spared some highgrade. 

Not that anyone would want him there. He was the _Drone_ who didn't see them as more than numbers, the _ice cold sparkless monster_.

He had to be, the Praxian thought as he looked down at the 'casualties', or kowing how many mechs would die in every battle would tear him apart.

And still; the sting in his Spark was so damn painful, as he looked down at the dark, cracked visor, of the one mech, who knew the real him.


	5. Prowl/Jazz - Bring me back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned sequel to the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Music - Bring me back to life 
> 
> I'm broken and im barely breathing.  
I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beating.  
If this is how it all goes down tonight  
If this is how you bring me back to life...  
This is what it's like when we collide  
If this is how you bring me back to life... I'm breathing
> 
> We lost all feeling.  
I'm barely breathing  
Still holding on.

The battle had been a vicious one. But they seemed to win. His unit took down many Decepticons before things went downhill.

All Jazz registered was an explosion. _too close, too close!_ And then all went black.

Jazz didn't know how much time had passt between that and the first time he woke up. The roar of battle has muted. _Did they win?_ he wondered, feeling more dead than alive. The way he didn't register the pain that surely should be there, was a indicator how bad his condition was. 

But he had to make it. Had to go back to Prowl. He promised, he thought desperately, before he slipped away again. 

He was in the Well. He just knew it was the well. He felt disembodied, free, painless. There was a voice comming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Telling him how good he had done, that he could rest now.

"No. Bring me back. Now"

He demanded. He wasn't done yet, wasn't ready. Didn't need any paradise. Not when he knew that _Prowl_ was still at war. Was probably mourning _him_.

Prowl was about to turn from the broken body, as he felt _something_. He couldn't pinpoint what it was but it made him look again. 

And there, from between Jazz' cracked chestplates came faint but steady light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had another chapter with another song waiting, buuut this one came up on my car play list and it happend. New characters tomorrow!


	6. Barricade/Bumblebee - Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
Sticky sexual Interfacing, asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon Curtis - Flesh
> 
> Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed  
'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat  
It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot

Bumblebee was splayed on his back, doorwings trapped between the soft bed sheets and his own frame. His dark thighs were spread wide by the black mech between them, his spike buried deep inside the scout. 

The Autobot's moans and whines were inaudible, his vocoder taken out for this. But he was expressive enough, his face, his EMF - Barricade could easily make out that the other was close. He was, too. 

One of the black, clawed servos moved from besides Bumblebee's head, where it had held his wrist trapped, to his neck. The grip was tight but not damaging, just enough to slow the energon flow in the scouts main lines.

By now Barricade was experienced, knew what his little Autobot wanted, needed. And be had no problems to comply with the other's kinks. Probably the reason why the black and yellow mech came to him and not to one of his fellows.


	7. Drift/Ratchet - Be somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spoiler for the Lost Light series - end chapters, Canon Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thousand foot krutch - be somebody
> 
> And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows, who I really am
> 
> (This tiny song snippet is for this particular scene but the whole song is them... it would just be too much for this format)

It has been three months. Three months since their home, which once was so full of warmth, felt empty. Cold.

Three months since Ratchet's spark has faded, to be one with the well, again. 

He knew what his conjux would have expected him to do. And that alone kept him same, kept him away from repeating past mistakes.

Oh but the temptation was there. Had been. Right now Drift sat on the roof of their lovely home, a glass of midgrade in his servo, optics not really looking up to the star painted sky. He was thinking. Planning. 

Today was the first day he felt clearer. That he felt the urge to get thing done. _He had dreamed of Ratchet for the first time since his death._

First thing in the morning he had checked Ratchet's mails, he felt he should, found the answers for a request the old medic had made weeks before his end. It was about a small surgery in New Kaon. It was cheep, long abandoned and would be a lot of work. Too much for old, dying Ratchet for sure.

But for Drift it was exactly what he needed right now, to keep his mind and body busy. A purposes to keep going. 

As if Ratchet had known.

Of course he had.


	8. Knock Out/Bumblebee - Chöre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw I only use songs from my personal playlists that's why I have English and German stuff here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Forster - Chöre
> 
> Warum machst du dir 'nen Kopf?  
Wovor hast du Schiss?  
Was gibt's da zu grübeln?  
Was hast du gegen dich?  
Ich versteh' dich nicht
> 
> _Why do you worry?  
What are you afraid of?  
What are you pondering about?  
What do you have against yourself?  
I can't understand you._

Knock Out turned and twisted infront of the full body mirror, a unhappy scowl on his porcelain face. Behind him on the big bed Bumblebee picked his way through a mixed energon goodie box, carefully checking the back to know what is what, nearly dropping the box' whole content while doing so. Primus, why were the labels always on the backs?

"Do you even care? I called you over because I need your opinion! But all you are interested in is eating. And by the way, when you even _think_ about touching the vosian engex filled lithium balls, I'll cut your tires"

Bumblebee dropped the tiny pink ball back into the box. "The problem is, I think you look great. Always. While you always seem to worry about every tiny dust particle. You don't even see, that you are the prettiest thing on cybertron right now."

The former scout explained, slowly getting up from the bed. He walked up to his lover and friend, slowly looking him up and down. 

"I liked you with your red optics... and blue looks great on you too, I bet you'd get away with any color really. You just have to relax and get that scowl off your face and you could win over everybots spark"

Finally the medic relaxed, a small true smile tugging at his lips, blue optics lighting up a notch. "I really just care about a single spark right now..."


	9. Swereve/Skids - Thekenmädchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versengold - Thekenmädchen
> 
> So sprach mein Vadder einst und ja es wurd  
mir klar, als ich in meine erste Kneipe ging  
Das Thekenmädchen sah  
Und lächelnd an der Bar  
An ihren Lippen und am Zapfhahn hing  
Wie sie das Bier vom Fass in meinen Becher goß  
Das war Ästhetik pur und ich beschloß  
Ja nirgends auf der Welt, da könnt es schöner sein  
Und zu spät fiel mir ein:  
Verlieb dich nie, nie, nie, niemals,  
nie in das Mädchen hinter der Theke. Verlieb dich nie,  
nie, nie, niemals, nie in das Mädchen hinter der Bar.  
Egal wie schön sie auch ist, Egal wie durstig du bist  
Es ist ihr Job, das sie dich mag
> 
> That has told me my father once, and yes, I got it  
When I went to my first pub  
The girl behind the bar saw, and smiling in the bar  
On her lips and on the tap I hung
> 
> How she the beer from the barrel in my cup poured  
That was pure aesthetics and I decided:  
Yes, nowhere in the world, could it be nicer  
And it came to my mind too late:
> 
> Never, never, never, never, never fall in love  
With the girl behind the bar  
Never, never, never, never, never fall in love  
With the girl behind the bar  
No matter how beautiful she is too; no matter how thirsty you are   
It is her job to like you

It was a great evening so far, he and his friends already hit the second bar, after the first was getting crowded, and he decided that he'd get the drinks this time. 

Walking over he waited a moment before the mech working the bar had time and came over. He was a small white and orange mech with a visor and a big smile. Skids didn't even know that he had a weak spot for minibots right until now, but Primus was the barkeeper cute!

He placed his orders and watched the good natured mech work, every movement was smooth, the way he walked from one row of additives to another... everything about him was just right. Especially the way he smiled at Skids as he gave him the drinks.

The evening turned into the night, slowly one of his friends after another left for good until he was the only one of his group left at 'Swerve's'. He seated himself at the bar and ordered one engex after another, watching the pretty little thing work. Primus he must have found the love of his life!

He had to make sure to get the mechs comm frequency, he thought, not even realizing that the minibot gave every customer the very same smile - It was his job after all.


	10. Prowl/Jazz - Cheap Thrills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia - Cheap Thrills 
> 
> 'Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby

They were both on a rather tight budget, Prowl being a student in the Praxian police academy and his roommate Jazz, who was still figuring out what to do with his live, while working as part time DJ at parties. But they managed and both were able to pay their part of the shared rent.

And most of the time they had enough for whatever they needed as well. At least Prowl had, but he never told Jazz that he always payed a little more when he was doing their grocery shopping, to make sure that they both got their energon _and_ some tasty additives.

The soon to be enforcer simply loved to see his roommate smile. Just like right now, as the Polyhexian danced to the music blaring from his music station - one of Jazz' very own creations. 

Prowl smiled as the other pulled him from the couch and they danced close together. They weren't even a pair... not yet and the way Prowl couldn't match the   
other's dancing at all was a silly view for sure, but right now it was all the usually quite Praxian needed to be perfectly happy. And maybe, just maybe they would be more than roommates one day.


	11. Bumblebee/Knock Out - The end is not the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sad, drunken KO? Past character death
> 
> Also -> no war AU were our two lovely mechs aren't a couple, yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Days Grace - The end is not the answer
> 
> I know how it hurts  
But I hate to hear those words  
That you're good with being gone  
And everything is wrong  
Don't you give up now  
We'll make it through somehow  
There's lots of living left  
In this life not the next

"It was _my_ fault that he offlined! If... if you were the one doing the surgery, he _would_ be alive for sure! Everyone knows that! And everybody agrees that it should have been me not you losing their live in that damn accident last year! I don't even know if it's worth continuing anymore..."

Knock Out cried and lamented at the flickering holo-image of Ratchet on his office desk. Said desk was now filled with empty highgrade cubes. He was so down and about to not even realize that he was watched from his open office door. 

"You shouldn't even think that" Knock Out stiffend and looked shocked at the holo-image, before he registered the stepps behind him and turned.

"Ah you..." "Bumblebee, I was supposed to have a check up on my repairs" the black and yellow touched his neck, were the brand new voice box stood out from the weathered frame and lines around it.

"But you seem... preoccupied" the doorwinged mech started to pick up the empty cubes, disposing them in the bin besides the desk before he pried the half empty cube from the medics servos. 

"Ratchet was a great mech, great medic and great friend" he said, leaning at the desk besides Knock Out "And he would disagree to see that one of his best medics drank himself to death like this" 

"You don't even know what's going on!" The medic said turning away. "Well... how about you tell me?" Bumblebee offered sitting down on the desk waiting.


	12. Prowl - These boots are made for walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fake prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy Sinatra - These boots are made for walking 
> 
> You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing  
And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt  
I just found me a brand new box of matches  
And what he knows you ain't had time to learn  
These boots are made for walking,  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Young fresh out of the academy enforcers were good for quite a few things. One of those things was 'client baiting'. It was easy, really, one just had to stand around in a well known 'NO prostitution zone' and wait until someone made the mistake to ask you how much you are, or something. The 'bait' didn't have to flirt or show of anything; and it wasn't necessary, most mechs just assumed that if you stood there at night time, you worked the streets.

And that's why they did the baiting, to try keep those zones save for normal mecha without fearing to be harassed that way. And the still young and good looking officers were perfect for that task.

That didn't change the fact that Prowl hated it. He understood that what he was doing was right and necessary, but it still made his plating crawl. So he stood there doorwings high and stiff, scowl on his face. Clearly _not_ advertising. 

He didn't even realise that a mech shuffled around him, until he stood face to face with Prowl. "You... kicking me around?! Stepping all over me?!" The mech growled, causing Prowl to take a step back instinctively. The mech was dirty and looked like one of the local homeless... but the young enforcer had no idea how on Cybertron he had offended the mech.

"N-NO! I would never do that sir!" Prowl tried to reassure the mech, not wanting pull more attention to himself than necessary. The mech stilled but looked even more offended. "Why?! I have credits, just... just walk over me? Over my cock?" His growling turned into pleading and slowly it dawned to Prowl what this whole conversation actually was about. 

"I... uh..." Seriously the situation was _so_ absurd that it left the Praxian speechless. Growling on the dirty mech shuffled away again, as one of the senior officers approached and stopped him, asking Prowl wordless if this one was a wanna be client. The young mech gave a nod and waited for the enforcer to 'question' him as well so that it wouldn't look like he is a officer as well.

Prowl did not look forward to write _that_ report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really happend to me when I was a blood young officer... I still remember it chuckling whenever I hear that song...
> 
> Oh and btw, thank you for the kudos! They really keep me going :) - and thanks for bearing with my music choices!


	13. Bumblebee/Knock Out - Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OneRepublic - Counting Stars
> 
> Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

"This is... pretty suddenly. May I ask what brought you to this... uh, well... decision?" The black and yellow enforcer asked, watching his lover, no conjux now - he still had to get used to that - pack up things.

Knock Out turned, leaned against the soft bed behind him. "Because it's time, love" he smiled warmly at Bumblebee, who just had to return the smile. "We have been working since the war is over, first we rebuild everything, then we took our respective places in society and since then we worked, worked, worked. It's not that I don't like my job and I know you like yours but... it's not the same as in the beginning. _We_, personally are not necessary anymore. There are many other good medics and enforcers now. And we have enough savings to last a very long time with nothing added... so tell me; why shouldn't we?"

Bumblebee's doorwings gave an involuntary twitch, as he took everything in his conjux just told him. Then he shrugged. "Shouldn't we give our superiors a fair warning?" He wondered, already thinking about everything they needed to arrange if they should really do this.

"I did send a short notice. To both, today. And I already arranged everything else over the past days" the medic stated matter of factly. Bumblebee shook his head in defeat, chuckling. "So... we gonna go on a Primus knows how long road trip, gonna sleep under the stars and all?" The scout in him loved that.

"Absolutely"


	14. Bumblebee/Barricade - Joystick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sticky sexual Interfacing, drunk sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon Curtis - Joystick 
> 
> I can't count all the times that I  
I had to say I'm sorry  
For wanting something with a few more bits  
Than my Atari  
Don't play a game, boy  
They said it would get old  
But sometimes boys like me are curious  
And can't be told no  
You came along and had me saying  
"What is this?"  
Your sexiness had got me ready  
For the Genesis

Maybe he was too overcharged and should not make any decisions and maybe the other mech was too... but he couldn't care less. Right now, there was exactly one thing he wanted and from the way Bumblebee was dragging him towards his bed the Autobot had the same thing in mind.

They didn't talk, mouths too busy with one another, glossars fighting for dominance. Barricade could taste the engex the other had that night and the former scout could probably taste his kaonite highgrade. It was a strange mix, but he didn't mind, already imagining what other things he might taste tonight. 

The pair arrived at the bed, their lips parted and Bumblebee's unfocused gaze met his. Barricade could teek a small wave of _something_ in the other's emf, he couldn't pinpoint it, maybe because of the three cubes he had just before they 'decided' to get things going, he didn't care, just feared that the Autobot would change his mind, sure the war was over but their factions didn't really mingle, so this was still a rather taboo thing to do...

A second later he was pulled in for another heated kiss, his doubt washed away immediately, before Bumblebee turned them, pushing Barricade down on the bed faster than the Decepticon could react to. Everything was spinning for a moment and Barricade wasn't sure that he was really in for being the one on his back. A little voice inside his head chided him for believing that he could really be lucky enough to get together with a mech he considered rather attractive and do the spiking. But Primus how did he wish to feel something besides his own servo around his spike for once.

Slowly his world stilled again and he could feel Bumblebee climb over him, on servo already running up Barricades side. But instead of his legs being spread, the scout ground against his pelvic plating. And just then he realized, that Bumblebee had his panel retracted. His hot, wet valve lips were already puffy and Barricade couldn't not stare.

His own covers shot open without his consent or control, spike sliding just along the others valve lips, coating his shaft in the scouts warm lubricant, and Bumblbee gave a low moan. 

Barricade forced his optics up, just to see the scout smirking down at him, as he grabbed the dark spike and lined it up with his opening, taking it in with a slow roll of his hips. "Primus, yes!" the Autobot hissed, biting down on his bottom lip. 

And right then Barricade decided that he didn't care how frowned upon this was, how there would be whispers when he would leave the other's flat tomorrow morning, he wouldn't give a damn about it and just enjoy himself and his pretty little Autobot.


	15. Jazz - The Lazy Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of prostitution, mentions of drunk sex
> 
> This is a little sequel to [ **Double Trouble** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393173) \- but it should work as standalone work as well! I do plan to make one or two added sequels in Kinktober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruno mars – The Lazy Song
> 
> Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Jazz checked his chronometer. It was already late morning and he should probably get up… but he didn’t feel like it. Last night he had a rather demanding patron after a double shift in the bar where he was working as mech for everything. His next shift would start in a few hours and he _should_ get some things done, he knew. His brother Ricochet was already up and about, getting them some Energon from the store nearby - he didn’t get a booking after their shift and had been up early.

But the covers were warm and comforting and the Engex from last night still gave his systems a lazy buzz, so he offlined his optics again and pressed his face to the pillow. Calling in sick had never been more tempting, but that was a thing he could not afford. Not getting up on the other servo was a luxury he would treat himself with. Maybe he could convince Ricochet to join him when he was back, than they could snuggle up and watch a holovid, like they used to when they were still younglings. 

Jazz missed those times; they were still happy and save back then and didn’t have to do Primus knows what to earn enough credits to make it.


	16. Prowl, Barricade, Jazz - Hey Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avicii – Hey Brother
> 
> What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

It was the biggest humiliation he could imagine, really. But there he was stuck in the brig at the Central Polyhexian Police department. Since his detention last night he counted five infringements against his rights as detainee. And he would make sure that the offending officer would see consequences for all of them, he mused while he waited.

Prowl didn’t even know what he waited for if he was perfectly honest. The whole night had passed since the officer, who didn’t even tell him his name and rank, had arrested him and put him in his cell. The only thing Prowl had been able to do, was to contact his brother back in Praxus, before the system inhibitor had been magnetized at the back of his neck. The brother he hasn’t seen in months. The brother he wasn’t on good terms with. Primus knew why he had contacted Barricade of all mecha, but he had. And know he sat here and waited for… something to happen. 

And he did wait. It was already late morning and his energy levels were already at 18% when he finally heard the door to the detention cell block open. Soon two voices were audible, one of them was Barricade’s. 

“Listen, you don’t know my brother but I can guarantee you he is the last mech on this Primusvorsaken planet who would make a joke like that. Or a joke at all” His younger sibling sounded worn down, tired and annoyed. Prowl could relate. Standing up he tried to see around the corner, listening closely to the steps of the two approaching mecha. 

“We don’t have anyone noted down, no arrests, nothing. So there is no one here. That’s what I can guarantee you. But if you feel better, you can take a look at all… the cells… oh” The other mech, white and blue color scheme, light blue visor and a CPP emblem clearly visible on both shoulders stilled and started at Prowl, then the datapad in his servos. 

“Hey Prowler” Barricade snorted but was smart enough not to poke the clearly embarrassed officer who looked like he wanted to shoot someone right here and there.


	17. Jazz/Prowl - Shape of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed Sheeran – Shape of you 
> 
> I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body

“Thank you so, so much for this” Jazz said while he handed the Praxian enforcer his order before he sat down at the table as well, unpacking his own meal. Trying not to look too long at the here rather unusual but pretty frame. “At least the officer involved in this will be taken out of active duty. Something that should have happened a _lot_ earlier though. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt, you know” Prowl gave back, sipping from his hot copper flavoured energon. 

“Absolutely! As I told you earlier it’s not the first time he forgot something… just not… well, someone. I can’t imagine how strange it must have been for you. Primus. Thanks again for not pressing charges…” Jazz thank him again. And he meant it every single time. The old enforcer had been his adviser when he was still a rookie and he was still very dear to the young officer… but he had started to make mistakes and instead of actually doing something like giving the mech a desk job, their superiors rather covered up his mishaps. At least with another enforcer from another city state involved they now had to take the extra step and do more. Prowl had insisted on that.

Jazz could tell that the Praxian was still tired from spending the night in the small detention cell, but at least he agreed to be taken out for breakfast on CPP costs, the least they could offer to the poor mech. And Jazz was happy to be the one to make sure he got whatever he wanted. “Good that Barricade was so persistent, though. The mech didn’t take a no when I checked and double checked the data on brought-in mecha and couldn’t find anything. You’ve got a great brother, you know that?” Really, he had been up and about to throw the black Praxian out, but he had been so sure that Jazz had humored him. What resulted in finding Prowl. 

After that Jazz has been rather helpless. He had nothing about Prowl so he asked the mech himself since when and why he had been arrested and who had been the one doing the arrest. Seriously what else was he supposed to do? 

Prowl had then informed him that it had been an older enforcer who did not tell him too much, not his designation, or why he had been cuffed and arrested. But the old mech had called Prowl 'Smokescreen' and that had been the hint Jazz had needed. Without further ado he had freed Prowl and made the necessary calls, while he had organised the Praxian a cube of energon. 

'Smokescreen' had been an rather big gang boss - a Praxian as well. Just not at the present time but long, _long_ ago. His mentor had been the enforcer leading the taskforce to get him... Without ever succeeding. So when he had seen Prowl, who was in Polyhex because of an advanced training in negotiation, something had happened in the old mechs processor, which had ended with the Praxian in the cell. Prowl had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time. By now they had located Jazz former mentor, who didn't even had any recollection of the whole thing. Luckily the detention cells had a recording surveillance system and things could be put together.

After everythinv had been cleared up Jazz superiors had put the visored officer in charge of their Praxian 'guests'. So he had invited both Praxians to the small café to share a meal, but since Barricade did have an appointment back in Praxus by the end of the day, and the trip was rather long – of course his costs were covered as well - he hasn't been able to stay. 

So now he sat here, spooning his Platinum topped gel-pudding, looking at the pretty frame infront of him. He didn’t even know that he had a thing for Praxians… well at least he had a thing for this Praxian, his pretty black and white paintjob, that chest plate…. And the cute little aft. The question was…. How would he get under the other mechs plating, like ever? Especially after the circumstances of their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge Jazz. He is young and horny.


	18. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound - Runnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my [ **Vampire!AU** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456198) \- it can totally work as standalone though, since neither of these mechs have made an apperence yet + it's a backstory 
> 
> More of this AU will happen in Kinktober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert – Runnin'
> 
> Steel to my trembling lips  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down

He downed the engex shot in one go, ignoring the burning sensation it left in his throat. Rubbing his tired optics he vented a few times slow and deep, before he looked back over his shoulder. Behind him, sleeping on the remains of a few tattered blankets were two small frames. One red and one yellow.

Hound, a hunter by trade, had been called in recently by the kaonite government to get rid of a problem with a ‘being’. Most of those things actually managed to live pretty unnoticed in-between the normal mechs of Cybertron… but some caused Problems. And then hunters like him got involved.

And apparently these twin were ‘dangerous’ shifters. Mechs that were able to turn into Mech-Animals – in this case Cyberwolfes - additionally to their normal bi-pedal and altmodes. Well, these two were so young, that they didn’t even had altmodes yet. And they were alone, strange since this kind normally lived in packs... and from what he could tell their creators and other pack members have been gone quite a while now. No wonder both had takenenergon from him without hesitation. Now they were fast asleep because of the little additive he had given them with the energon. 

His datapad said, that they had shown up in their Cyberwolf form in the streets of lower kaon and, apparently, attacked a mech, a nuke junky, who had died shortly after. How or why wasn't written down. Alone the fact that a mech had died and they were involved was enough to seal their fate, which meant that he would have to offline them.

He had done it many times before. Not that he had enjoyed the killing before… just this time it was different. This time he simply couldn’t do it. Wouldn't. The question was… what would he do?


	19. Barricade/Bumblebee & Knock Out - Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting for this would be after the war… or a NoWar-AU... I guess  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang Bang 
> 
> Sure she got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
Sure she got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive

Barricade watched as Knock Out flirted openly with Bumblebee and the black and yellow mech smiled back, optics roaming over the pretty red frame. Well, yes Knock Out was worth his name, he was pretty, his proportions excellent and his paintjob and finish were flawless.

Barricade on the other hand, looked rather unimpressive. Plain black paintjob with some white highlights. He was clean and everything but far away from being flawless. The only thing he had in common with Knock Out was his interest in Bumblebee.

In opposite to Knock Out he had simply lacked the courage to walk over and claim the seat besides the black and yellow, the seat that was now taken by the flamboyant racer, who now looked around distracted waving aggressively for a waiter to get them more drinks. As no one came over, all of them pretty busy already, the red mech excused himself and walked over to the bar himself.

Barricade took a fast invent and downed his drink to calm his nerves. Then he walked over to Bumblebee, made sure Knock Out wasn’t looking, and put a small datacard with his comm code on it on the table in front of Bumblebee. Meeting the questioning gaze of the former scout. 

“I’m no competition to him, when it comes to looks… but maybe you are interested in a little more than a pretty frame. You won’t regret it.” Barricade whispered, stole a quick kiss and left the bar. Not looking back. Primus… did he really just do that? 


	20. Bluestreak, Prowl - Bring me to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hurt, trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evanescence - Bring me to Life
> 
> How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
When I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Praxus was destroyed, gone. The grey mech knew he should be reacting somehow. Scream, cry, sob... But there was nothing. Just a heavy numbness deep within his spark. 

So he just looked around, slowly walking through the ruins. Everything felt surreal. The fires, the smoke, the destruction. He felt something run down his cheek, was he hurt? Did he bleed? He didn't know. Didn't feel anything. 

Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was forced to stop in his aimless slumber. Someone talked to him touched him, a servo moved his head up, made him look in a pair of concerned blue optics.

The black and white mech pulled him close. Told him that everything would be alright. Somewhere deep inside Bluestreak dared to hope.


	21. Barricade/Jazz - Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of sticky sexual Interfacing, prostitution
> 
> This is a the same verse as [ **Double Trouble** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393173) \- but it should work as standalone as well! I do plan to make one or two added sequels in Kinktober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine Inch Nails - Closer
> 
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

Barricade knew that it was wrong because of so many reasons. But he couldn't do anything against it... He was drawn to the Polyhexian prostitutes since their first time. Oh he wished he could be as perfect and flawless as his brother Prowl, not giving in on any temptation. But he wasn't and never would be. So he had stopped trying. 

And so he was here again. The last time here in the twins' small flat he had been under the influence of a system enhancer he hasn't tried before. The dose had been a bit too strong, he had realized later and had made the whole experience rather surreal. But back then it was the first time he had booked a prostitute or rather two and he had needed something for his nerves. He had told Jazz as much while they had sat in the transport from the bar to the flat. He felt like it was necessary, in case he'd done or said something strange.

And now he waited here again. This time only with Jazz, his twin brother Ricochet had been booked already. But he was fine with that. While he liked both, Jazz was his favourite and having him was enough for the enforcer to make the night good.

He looked up as the white and blue mech walked in the living room again, freshly showered. His movements were hypnotizing just like his pale blue optics with the slim blue ring, since the mechs visor was already out of the way. Just seeing him made Barricade's systems run a notch higher. Primus, he really couldn't wait to sink his spike in the beautiful mech's valve, feel the tight, wet heat.

"Made up your mind what you want tonight?" Jazz purred and the dark Praxian had to bite his glossar to keep himself from saying 'fuck you all night long in any way possible' instead he went for:"sit on my lap?" Without any hesitation Jazz did just that, in a motion so fluid it seemed impossible for their species. 

Barricade already guessed that he was going to spend quite some money just to be able to spend the nights with the tempting mech, enjoying Jazz beautiful frame close to his, fucking him every other night. But the Polyhexian really was worth every credit Barricade would lose here... at least the prostitute did a perfect job to make him feel wanted, needed.


	22. Blitzwing/Bumblebee - Sweet but Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing and Song are an Anon request - I… never watched TFA – just saw snippets and read stuff about it. I know the pairing from fanon... but I looked them up canon wise, just in case… and PRIMUS, Bee is SO much smaller than Blitzwing. That… would NEVER work funtime-wise – so my mind made up…. Stuff. Sorry not sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava Max - Sweet but Psycho
> 
> You're just like me, you're out your mind  
I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind  
You're tellin' me that I'm insane  
Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain  
Oh yeah

“You know…. I love you and everything…. Aber das ist vollkommen wahnsinnig” Blitzwing angled his head, maybe things made more sense when he changed the perspective? _Nope, they didn’t_. The only Problem was that Bumblebee somehow thought they did. 

“It’s cute how you slip to German when you get frustrated… or irritated. But I guarantee you; there is no reason to be any of those. See here” the small scout handed a datapad to the much bigger Tripplechanger, who took it frowning. Blitzwing scrolled through the schematics, studying the blueprints very closely. The Autobot had really put a lot more effort and research into this than Blitzwing had thought. 

Could it be that Bumblebee really… _really_ meant this? Really wanted to change himself from being a tiny little vehicle to a slightly bigger tripplechanger? And the Autobot would go through the whole process just because they were more… compatible then? 

And mecha always said that _he_ was the one being insane… but then, maybe they were both.


	23. Drift - Coma White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug abuse/addiction, hurt, Prostitution, Aftermath of sticky sexual Interfacing
> 
> Song suggestion by Steena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marilyn Manson - Coma White 
> 
> A pill to make you numb  
a pill to make you dumb  
a pill to make you anybody else  
but all the drugs in this world  
won't save her from herself

A few unsteady vents left the dirty white frame on the ground. His thighs still spread wide, transfluid running out of his sloppy valve, adding another stain on the tattered fabric that he used as bed. In his shaky hand a tiny bag with a small device - a circuit damper.

The thing he just traded his frame for. 

He felt dead. Like an empty hull... But there was still a fragment of pain... an ache. Something deep inside him that hurt. That he needed to mute. Just like his thoughts. Not feeling it, not over thinking his situation was worth the humiliation, the sticky feeling between his legs, the soreness. 

His frame went through the motions, installing the device. Soon... Soon all those things were gone. Finally.

Soon he, his whole self, would just be gone. At least for the night... until everything came back and he had to break apart even more, sell his frame to get back into this sweet nothingness. But he didn't waste a thought on that right now. Now a small smile slowly appeared on his face. Now he was free.


	24. Knock Out - How far I'll go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessia Cara - How far I'll go
> 
> I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine

Knock Out looked up into the sky watching trines fly through formations, his spark burned in his chest. He was late… of course no one pushed him or said it out loud but he wasn’t stupid. By now, most of his class-mates had found at least one of their two trine mates and many already had their complete trine together. 

It wasn’t as if the pretty red seeker didn’t have mechs approaching him, quite a few have tried to convince him to be part of their trine. Knock Out had turned all of them down, though. Not because he didn’t like them. It just felt… wrong. He felt wrong.

While all his friends and class- and age-mates loved flying and slowly decided what they wanted to do here in Vos… he found himself watching race-vids from other places of Cybertron. The way the grounders raced was so different than the way they did it here in the air…. It hypnotized him. And sometimes he found himself daydreaming; what if he had wheels instead of wings? What would it feel like? 

The red seeker rubbed his optics, venting out calmly. Maybe this was just a phase and he only needed a little more time to find his place here in his home city, his purpose. But for now, he thought and pulled out a datapad, he'd just watch a few more race vids.


	25. Jazz/Barricade - Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fantasizing about sticky sexual Interfacing... everything else is up to your dirty little minds ; *
> 
> Song prompt by Steena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace Everett - Bad Things
> 
> I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this one thing is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you

Jazz optics were glued to the young mech’s frame from the moment the dark Praxian entered the club. The way he moved like liquid through the crowd, his cocky smile and how high and proud he held his idly fluttering doorwings, enforcer markings clearly visible on both. It triggered something _predatory_ in Jazz that he hasn’t felt for quite a while. 

Within the first half hour of watching the Praxian, Jazz had already made up a dozen scenarios of what he would like to do to the pretty little thing…

How he could -_would_\- corrupt the other’s morals, make him his in any way, shape and form possible. But first, he would start out with the basics... invite him to one or two bottles of expensive vosian single-turn highgrade in his personal VIP booth. Get the dark mech to join him to his hotel room, high class with a filled mini bar and room service, of course. And then... Jazz would do real bad things to that pretty frame. 

Things the young enforcer probably hadn't imagined up until now. Things considered so taboo most mechs shied away from doing them out of reflex. Oh and he would make the Praxian like it. Love it. Crave it


	26. Starscream - Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Inch Nail - Hurt
> 
> I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hurt, selfinflicted pain -kinda-, Canon violence
> 
> Look you get a little bonus today! I have all chapters already waiting but this damn song happened... and Starscream. He had me at gunpoint... so yeah, have fun.

He still remembered better times. His smiles were still honest and his respect for the mech he chose to follow so many decades ago real. When did that even change so much? What mistakes were made to reach this situation? 

Starscream didn’t know. Didin’t care. The only thing he knew was that he would talk back, verbally attack the mech he once considered his best friend, if not more. He knew that it would result in pain. He’d end up in the medical bay and Knock Out would tell him how stupid he was, to draw Megatrons anger upon himself, again.

Little did the medic know. He _had_ to do it. The physical pain was the only thing that kept him from losing himself, from falling apart. The only thing, that numbed the horrible agony deep inside his spark. He knew it would be his end but his broken mind already planed out new schemes, new strategies. He wouldn't be the only one losing it all.


	27. Jazz/Barricade - Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sticky Sexual Interfacing
> 
> Jazz is undercover in this one using 'Ricochet' as his alias.
> 
> Song and Pairing suggestion @Steena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rammstein - Pussy
> 
> You've got a pussy  
I have a dick  
So, what's the problem  
Let's do it quick

He wasn't impressed, at all. Not that he was used to being impressed by anything nowadays. But this was... a new level of being unimpressed. Up until now he at least had his own quarters he could retreat to whenever he wanted and enjoy some solitude. Sure they were low level and small... but his. But like everything nice in his function, this had to be taken away from him as well.

Wherever this new mech came from, he know, didn't care. He already didn't like his new roommate. Riccochet on the other servo, seemed to like him, at least that was the mustang's impression from the way the other smiled in his direction whenever he looked.

The strangest thing was, while he never saw this mech ever before he looked _somehow_ familiar. But not in a good way. Something was... off. So even after they shared quarters for several days Barricade kept his distance. Or at least he tried to.

Right now he tried to peacefully read somerhing on a datapad, one of his few possession, while enjoying one of the rare occations that he got his servos on a cube of highgrade, just to be distracted by the visored mech's stares. He didn't have to look up to feel Ricochet's optics creep over his plating. And the worst part? It made his mind go places...

The strangely familiar but not-familiar mech did look good with his red plating, the yellow visor and the pretty race frame. And; he was his size. And size was a problem when you were one of the few Decepticons on base who wasn't a big airframe or something like that. Especially when it came to interfacing. 

There was no way he would let one of the big rigs spike him. He had seen Blackouts massive spike in the washracks once and noped out of there when the Halo had looked at him too long while rubbing said spike. And chances he'd be allowed to be the one spiking any of the big Decepticons were non-existent.

But maybe Ricochet would let him...? How was he even supposed to ask? _'Oh look I've got a pretty, hard cock here, you don't happen to have a valve were I can put it?_ Yeah, that would work for sure.

A snort from his roommate caught his attention. "Way to ask a mech out... But why not?" Ricochet commented, shrugged and rose, walking over to the black mustang, who froze in shock. Did he really just say that aloud? And was the pretty red racer actually straddling his lap right now? This probably would end bad for him, he never was that lucky... But did he care right now? Hell, no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being later than usual! Had to make a spontaneous doctors visit. 😅


	28. Ratchet/ Drift - Lovesong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cure - Lovesong
> 
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

Drift was preparing their energon, adding their favorite flavors and toppings, in the background a cheerful tune was buzzing from their old sound system, while Ratchet ‘rested his optics’ on the cozy armchair in their living room. The swordsmech put his conjux’ meal on the small table besides the older mech, not daring to wake him up.

Drift sat down on a chair at the table, watching his sleeping lover while he slowly enjoyed his own cube. The song in the background changed to something with more bass, something old, Drift could tell from the harmonics. Ratchet stirred optics onlining slowly and then he looked around with a hint of confusion. 

“Everything alright, love?” Drift asked setting his half empty cube on the table, rising from the chair and walking over. Ratchet watched him and smiled, turning to the station. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just the song. It was pretty popular back in the day…” Drift smirked coyly. “Oh you mean the days of the famous ‘Party Ambulance’? What? Sunny and Sides where so absolute lovely to send me some clips they found from waaaay back. I had to download a specialized player to even play the format. You really knew how to dance!” 

The medic snorted and tried to playfully hit his loved one. “Just come here and I _show_ you ‘had to download a program to play the format’!” Of course Drift had no Problem dodging the ‘attack’, easily grabbing the other’s arm and pulling him up. And into his arms “How about you _show_ me some of those moves instead?”

Slowly they started to dance, but Ratchet shook his head. “I am too old to bend and twist like that, I’d probably just get stuck mid-move” He reasoned, still he did danced a little bit more enthusiastic with Drift, just enjoying himself. “You know I would have to send the twins pics of _that_? Would only be fair after all…” “Oh, shush!” Ratchet gave back leaning in for a short kiss. “How about I show you a few moves I still _can_ pull? Ratchet then suggested, grin turning up just a little as he teeked how the others emf reacted to his offer.


	29. Jazz - Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sticky sexual interfacing 
> 
> This is part of my [ **Vampire!AU** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456198) \- it can totally work as standalone though, since neither of these mechs have made an apperence yet + It's a backstory. 
> 
> More of this AU will happen in Kinktober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Goo Goo Dolls - Iris
> 
> And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Jazz kissed the stranger with passion, pushing the mech into the the soft bed while whispering sweet nothing's. He didn't even remember the others designation. Did he ever get it at all? 

Not that it important. He was here with the mech because he had to be, needed this to build reserves. He would be stationed in Praxus in a few days and he didn't know how easy he would find a willing mech there... Praxians seemed to be rather reserved. 

The other groped him rather rough as he pushed his spike in the visored mech's waiting valve. Jazz rolled his optics at the rude behaviour, but already started to feed from the mechs live-energy as the stranger rutted into him. The energy was worth the effort, the young Incubus thought and tried to enjoy the feast ans interface as much as possible as long as it lasted.


	30. Jazz, Swindle - Don't Pay the ferryman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the ferryman said,  
"There is trouble ahead,  
So you must pay me now, " "Don't do it!"  
"You must pay me now, " "Don't do it!"  
And still that voice came from beyond,  
"Whatever you do,
> 
> Don't pay the ferryman,  
Don't even fix a price,  
Don't pay the ferryman,  
Until he gets you to the other side;

Jazz looked at the map on the table, checking his coordinates. He was late but still, he would arrive at the agreed meeting point within a reasonable time.

Looking up at the only other mech on the small spacecraft he frowned. Sure this Swindle mech seemed friendly enough. But something in the pack of his processor told him to not trust the other.

But really... what else could he do? The ship he had booked for this journey broke down early on, somehow a wild kremzeek had hid inside the engines and caused all systems to fail.

Luckily his emergency beacon had caught Swindle's attention and the merchant had agreed to help him out. Jazz had assured him that once they would be at his destination the neutral would be payed by Autobot high command. A few times Swindle had tried to fix a price but Jazz had reminded him friendly that he wasn't the one to make that decision. 

Sure he had credits on him. Could probably pay the other mech upfront, he was a high ranking officer after all, but again... something told him not to. And listening to his... _instinct_ had saved the saboteur's live quite a few times already.


	31. Barricade - The Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Days Grace - The Mountain
> 
> So if I'm not already too far gone  
And if I feel a pulse then I can carry on  
When I'm lost and wanna fade away  
I tell myself to live, to die another day, yeah

Everything hurt, Barricade was tired and low on energy. His body was numb and his processor foggy. Never had it been more tempting to declare defeat and give up. 

And really, why shouldn't he? Whatever he did, it never got him any further. The Saleen pushed himself again and again until he succeeded. Just so that a new obstacle could block his way, a new complication would push him down. 

And staying down would be _so_ very easy. But he already pushed up again, that tiny spark of resistance forcing him to be stronger than the pain in his protesting joints, stronger than than this. Hardening from the pressure instead of shattering. 

Alright, Barricade thought, he would keep going. This one last time he would overcome his limits.

Just one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of September Songs! The very first one-month one post every day challange I was able to finish and pull through!
> 
> It was fun and I thank every single one of you for each and every Kudo and every single comment!  
This was supposed to be my warm up for Kinktober but the chapters started to be longer and deeper than expected and some songs and chapters even inspired things for the next months challange...
> 
> So if you liked this, you might as well look into next months #Kinktober 2019 fanfics. They will not be posted as one big fanfic with 31 chapters but individually, I'll ad them to a Kinktober collection AND to the AU's they are designated to be part of.
> 
> See you next month!


End file.
